1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic equipment power charging system for generating and charging power of electronic equipment having an electrothermal power generator and power charging means by producing a temperature difference using external energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrothermal power generators for generating power using a temperature difference and an electrothermal power generation watch are well known in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. Sho 57-189584 and Sho 55-20483. The electrothermal power generator and electrothermal power generation watch generate power using sites or environment in which a temperature difference already exists, to thereby acquire electric energy, and operate.
An electronic watch having an electrothermal power generator or an electrothermal element (hereinafter referred to as an electrothermal watch) does not generate power if there is no temperature difference around an electric heat converting element. For example, such electrothermal watch has been structured to generate power using a temperature difference between an arm and an atmosphere; however, the watch does not generate power if the body temperature is identical to the temperature of the atmosphere. When an electrothermal power generator is used under an environment in which a temperature difference cannot be produced, power generation using the electrothermal power generator stops or is reduced. Thus, electric energy charged by the accumulator is consumed, and there is a possibility of stopping operation of a circuit connected to the accumulator or failing to restart the operation. When an electrothermal watch is placed by removing it from an arm, there is a possibility of failing to generate electrothermal power, and also there is a possibility of exhausting electric energy of the accumulator. Thus, it is required to charge the accumulator to restart the electrothermal watch in which all the accumulator electric energy is consumed. However, there has been a problem that a temperature difference is required for generating power and such electrothermal power generator and electrothermal watch fail to start or operate, or stop in the case or under an environment where the temperature difference is not produced.